


Rebel Without A Cause

by Deansbabymomma



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbabymomma/pseuds/Deansbabymomma
Summary: When Dean recognizes a face in the crowd at one of his concerts, he feels ice water in his veins. Is it an illusion? His mind playing tricks on him? Or is it just a doppelganger of someone he used to know?Wanting-no, NEEDING- to know, he invites her backstage. Will she be who he thinks she is and will she cause him to rebel against everything the band has built?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Leo Webb/Dean Winchester, Meg Masters/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Rebel Without A Cause

This story will begin posting on Wednesday, January 8th with two updates a week.

There will be NSFW gifs and pics here that are no longer acceptable on Tumblr.


End file.
